


'Sister Spellman'

by caffeinatedgay



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Mentioned Ambrose Spellman, oh and blueberry pie, tiny zelda, zelda secretly loves flowers especially dandelions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay
Summary: It was beautiful Saturday, with clear skies and a gentle breeze. Ambrose was telling his aunts all about this handsome warlock he met at a party and eating bacon. Zelda was reading a Russian newspaper and commenting here and there as Ambrose spoke. Hilda was smiling brightly as she prepared the coffee and buttered the freshly baked croissants. It was a perfect morning.Until it wasn't.One word : Sabrina.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	'Sister Spellman'

It was beautiful Saturday, with clear skies and a gentle breeze. Ambrose was telling his aunts all about this handsome warlock he met at a party and eating bacon. Zelda was reading a Russian newspaper and commenting here and there as Ambrose spoke. Hilda was smiling brightly as she prepared the coffee and buttered the freshly baked croissants. It was a perfect morning. 

Until it wasn't. Or was it?

A loud bang echoed throughout the house from the bathroom. Most likely Sabrina doing heaven knows what. It wasn't long after she came tumbling down the stairs with a million and one apologies falling from her lips. Zelda dismissed them completely, simply saying that if another demon was let loose in the house there'd be heaven to pay. Thankfully there was none and everything seemed to be fine. But one could never be too sure, especially in the Spellman household.

The following morning, Hilda was at the stove, cooking breakfast as usual. Ambrose and Sabrina walked down the stairs together as they made their way to the dining area. Eyebrows shot to the skies when they found Zelda's chair still empty. While Hilda has her suspicions, she did her best to brush it off. Even Zelda needed to sleep in from time to time, right? Breakfast was going smoothly, they spoke of anything and everything with mouths full of omelet. Suddenly a tiny redhead with a completely oversized shirt, that was definitely slept in, walked in. Her tiny fists rubbed at her eyes and she yawned. Panic flooded everyone's heads as they stared at the girl.

"Momma?" She opened her eyes and looked at the strangers in her home.

"Uhm... Did Aunty Zee like steal another child or something..?"

"Not that I know of, love," Hilda replied completely confused. She would've noticed a child in their room, right?

"What's your name little one?" Ambrose asked sweetly as he turned to the little girl.

"Why?"

"Uh you're kinda in our house and we don't know who you are or where you came from,"

"I'm a Spellman. This is the Spellman's household. I live here. The question is, what are You doing here?" No one answered.

The girl scanned the room. "Where's my mother? Or Hildeguard? She wasn't there when I woke up."

Hilda's eyes popped out and her jaw hit the floor. "Zelds?" How could she not have realised it sooner. That was definitely Zelda.

The little girl eyed her suspiciously. "Only Hildy calls me that. How do You know my sister's nickname for me?"

Everyone gasped, except the little girl. "Uh love, could you take a seat... there's something uhrm... just give us a moment."

Hilda leaned down on the table, "What in heaven's name happened to her?!" Hilda whisper-shouted.

"I hardly know aunty. Perhaps Sabrina knows, don't you cousin," Ambrose glanced at Sabrina.

"But I haven't done anything! The worst I've done this Month is hex a few bullies at Baxter High!" Sabrina whispered aggressively.

"I'm still here!" Tiny Zelda exclaimed. "And I don't know who you are or why you're in my house!" 

Everyone turned to the girl and gulped. 

"Uh well, this is Ambrose and Sabrina. Mot- Your Mother and Father asked us to look after you for a few days while they erm attend to covern business... Your sis- siblings.. uhrm they're with Aunty S.. Everyone knows you don't like her so they asked us to take care of you instead."

"Okay.. What's for breakfast Sister Spellman?" Zelda climbed up the chair at the head of the table and sat in her usual seat.

After Hilda put Zelda in the bath, she rummaged through bags of Sabrina's old clothes and pulled out a dark blue dress with white pokadots that should fit her now little sister. She found a pair of small white pumps and some underwear. The clothes were a little big on Zelda -- nothing a little magic couldn't fix though. 

Sabrina spent the day with her tiny Aunt as Ambrose and Hilda paged through every book looking for a possible solution. Sabrina discovered her little aunt absolutely loves the forest and even taught her how to make a flower crown with wild dandelions. "I know they're weeds," she said, "But they're really pretty. I likes them a lot. Plus they smell nice. And they're still flowers, Apart of nature, just like us. To some people we're weeds, like dandelions. But it doesn't matter because if we are sure of ourselves, even when people pluck us, we'll find ways to grow back. Because that's what weeds do. Even when they're pretty flowers."

When afternoon came, Sabrina and tiny Zelda returned from the forest with skirts full of blue berries and dirty bare feet. Zelda asked 'Sister Spellman' to make blueberry pie for dinner that night. Hilda smiled as she thought back to the time that they were children. Zelda loved messes and dirt and she'd go berry picking whenever she could, asking Mother almost every day to make berry pie for her. She bathed Zelda a second time that day and made everyone strawberry jam sandwichs for lunch before joining Ambrose in the study once more. 

Sabrina and Zelda spent the rest of the day playing board games, colouring, reading and drawing, well, until Lilith came to visit her girlfriend. 

Lilith smiled as she walked through the threshold and to the lounge where she'd normally find Zelda at that time of day but was met with Sabrina and a young girl.

"Brina who's that lady?"

"Uhm Sabrina is your aunt not here?"

"Yes and no." Sabrina told Zelda to wait there and pulled Lilith to the kitchen and explained what had happened. "Can you undo it?"

"No. I don't know what spell caused it. So I don't know what spell would reverse it."

Zelda walked into the kitchen. "Brina you okay?"

Sabrina smiled at her aunt. "Yes Zee. I'm okay. I was just talking to Lili- Lily here. She's part of the family."

Lilith crouched down to Zelda. "You're really pretty little one. You call me Lily. What's your name?"

"Thank you. My name is Zelda." She stuck out her hand, Lilith took it.

"Your eyes look like blue fire. They say hellfire is blue. Are you a demon from hell?"

Lilith did not give a direct answer. All she did was smile and shrug. "Who knows?"

"Are you a Spellman?" young Zelda questioned curiously.

"Not yet." Lilith smiled and chuckled, "But I've got a feeling I will be someday."

At dinner Zelda stuffed three full slices of the blueberry pie Hilda had made. She was denied a fourth slice by Lilith who warned her of the already building unpleasant tummy ache. Zelda obediently complied but her displeasure was not unnoticed by her family. With bellies full, plates empty, cleaning left for Hilda's familiars, they decided to watch a movie. 

Halfway through, Zelda had fallen asleep, head rested on Lilith's lap as she gently stoked her hair. Lilith smiled at the soft snore coming from the sleeping beauty. She loved the younger version of her girlfriend but wanted her actual girlfriend back. She vowed that no matter what it costed, she'd protect this precious little being until they found a way to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash I'm sorry


End file.
